monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) LOL im getting a wee bit ticked off. one word gets me banned from mibbit for 2 months, while spamming gets you banned for 5 minutes, seriously. i think u guys are being kind of elitist. idk, im not omniscent. Littlekill3r Okay I am LAUGHING at the "IT" right now art XD. I'm guessing you would know about "IT" don't you? Anyway to answer little's message, no we don't ban people who spams for 5 minutes idiot....Why the HELL would we do that? And besides if you say the "particular" word you are banned and people who are on alot knows that. And why would you think we would ban someone who spams for 5 minute? That's just idiotic to think like that to begin with really >_>. Vesuvius (talk) 03:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It keeps surprising me how ignorant you are littlekiller... really... only because you got your ass handed to you for misbehaving you're acting like a little bitch to us now. Face it. You broke the rules, HARD. And btw we do ban spammers. >_> See once again the ignorance... dude don't come with conclusions out of nowhere you know nothing about the chat and what we do and don't. Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) /me watches art get spammed now.... irc.mibbit.net: Closing Link: 68.9.27.141 (Z:Lined (Violating the Mibbit Code of Conduct! (Botnet))) I got kicked off of mibbit and now everytime I try to log on, it says that.... wtf man I don't even bot... Please Help =/ GeneStarwind 14:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I've been Zlined. Whoever the fuck Zlined me has done a good job of pissing me the fuck off! I walk away for like a few minutes and find myself somehow violated the bullshit mibbit code of conduct? WHAT THE FUCK??! Screw this shit, are you able to get Aol Instant Messenger? Get on SKYPE-GeneStarwind 14:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Why have i been Zlined? Ive been zlined dont why. you got any idea? i keep getting "irc.mibbit.net: Closing Link: 92.29.111.117 (Z:Lined (Violating the Mibbit Code of Conduct! (Botnet)))"--Ryuk0000 14:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I Have No Freakin Idea Well I was watching Resident Evil 4 vids so I didn't know about it, oh and I came back to the chat and it's fine now, though I didn't see Joshua there, I'm guessing I got lucky and mibbit didn't zlined me? Anyway I'm guessing it's some glitch (and an annoying ass one at that), though the fact that everyone was zlined leaves me with one more chilling fact >_>. ZE BANLIZT IZ ZLEARED! So yea, all I can say is, more banning/kicking in the chatroom than ever? Oh and yea one more thing, for the time being I'll put up a sitenotice saying that if you can't get into mibbit do not panic, since a glitched happened, and yea if you can back to the chat art you can erase the notice. Vesuvius (talk) 15:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) People take it easy don't spam my talk... I'm just as surprised as you are. I have nothing to do with this just in case some of your are thinking so. It seems the whole server is down, as mibbit got displayed as (dead). Perhaps as ves said it's only temporary, but I honestly don't know anything about this for sure. And gene... >_> I can get any IM I want, but I just like chatzilla and mibbit because I don't have to download crap on my pc. But meh, if I have to, I'll just get whatever IM and talk to you guys on there. Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) NEWS! 22:11 Global Joshua I do appoligze for the mass ban. I take all responsibilty. I did place a wrong spamfilter catching a lot of innocent users <---- I got this when I was in the chatroom (alone T_T) and it seems one of the staff said it was a mistake and it's being fixed right now, btw got any alternative for cahtting right now? I don't feel like spamming your talkpage with news XD.